Forever and Always
by keep.calm.and.love.cupcakes
Summary: Nikki just found out her parent's and little sister are going to be on the trip even longer. And she doesn't plan to tell them about everything thing on while they're away. Especially the love between her and Brandon *SEQUAL TO LET'S JUST CUDDLE* rated M for lemon
1. Cuddling and School

**Hi guys ;D Remember when I made that one-shot, Let's just cuddle? Well I'm turning it into a story, Forever and Always! Before you read this, I suggest you read 'let's just cuddle' first so you won't be confused. This story is also on **

Nikki woke up to feel skin against hers

She smiled, knowing who it was

Brandon

They were both 18 now, seniors in high school

And yes, they were dating

Since Nikki's parents and Brianna were on a trip, you can guess the rest

The last time Nikki checked, she and Brandon were cuddling, on her bed, and fell asleep, on the bed

They didn't do anything...geez

"Finally, you woke up" a voice said

Nikki's eyes shot up, only to find Brandon's light brown eyes staring back at her

"You're _awake_?" Nikki said

"Been awake" he smirked

"What were you doing this whole time?"

"Watching you sleep"

"Brandon that's creepy"

"It's not my fault you beautiful in your sleep"

Nikki could feel her cheeks burning with blush

She gently slapped his chest "stop it you"

"But it's true" Brandon said, cupping her face

He placed a small peck on her lips

Nikki sat up, stretching her arms

Brandon couldn't help but notice Nikki's t shirt popping up, exposing her belly

His eyes traveled higher until he realized what he was doing

'Don't be a perv' Brandon mentally scolded himself

His thoughts were interrupted by Nikki's throat clearing

she smirked and raised her eyebrow

"Pervy much?" she said slyly

Brandon shrugged "Couldn't help it"

Nikki chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck

She placed a passionate kiss on his soft lips

His arms wrapped around her waist

The kiss slightly broke

They stared lovingly into each other's eyes

Spending time with each other was rare

Since they had classes and homework, college applications, Brandon had to spend his time after school for Fuzzy Friends, and Nikki's father was almost always home, they never really had to time for each other

Brandon and Nikki were practically making out in between classes

**(this is why you need to read let's just cuddle first, then it's gonna get confusing)**

And the time they had together now was precious

They weren't gonna waste one second of it

"Nikki" Brandon whispered

"Yes?" she whispered back

"Why does your dad hate me so much?"

"I don't know, but it'll be better. You'll see"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah'

Nikki buried her face in his neck

"I love you" she said

"I love you too" he replied

**x**

THE NEXT DAY

Nikki leaned against her locker, scribbling in her diary

The whole gang had gotten into the same high school, which was good

How ever three CCP's from Westchester Country Day had gotten in too

Mackenzie, Jessica, and Patrick

When she found out in her freshman year, she was well...ticked

But by the time she was a sophomore, she had gotten over it

All Nikki had to do was avoid them in the hallway, and choose the opposite classes from them

She had hoped she would get a special locker buddy for her senior year. And guess who she got?

Mackenzie Hollister...again

But Nikki figured that since she already had a locker next to her in 8th grade, she could do it again

"Hey dork" she heard a sneer

Nikki looked up to see the icy blue eyes staring at her

"what do you want Mackenzie?" Nikki groaned

The blonde smirked "I just wanted to tell you how _revolting _your jeans are. Where did you get them, a rat's nest?"

"Shrek called, he wants his face back" Nikki snapped at her

Mackenzie scowled at the brunette

She stared back at her mirror, applying a million more layers of lip gloss

Nikki smirked knowing she won

"NIKKI" a voice yelled

She looked up to see Chloe and Zoey running towards her

"Great news" Chloe said, making Jazz hands

Nikki opened her mouth to speak but was cut off

"You know what? It's to important to say out here. TO THE JANITOR'S CLOSET" Zoey protested

The two girls dragged Nikki to the closet

Once they were inside, Nikki finally had a chance to speak

"So what's up" she said

"Well" Zoey started "You know Josh? the hottest guy in school?"

"Yeah"

"Guess who's dating him?"

Chloe did jazz hands as Zoey pointed to her

Nikki's jaw fell to the ground "CHLOE IS DATING JOSH?"

"Yup SQEEEE" Both Chloe and Zoey squealed

Nikki was at the loss for words "b-but how?"

"Well" Chloe gushed "I was studying in the library and he walked up to me and said I was pretty and I was just like 'Thanks' and he said he loved me for a long time now and asked me to be his girlfriend, SQEEEE"

"Wow" Nikki said "but isn't he like a player or something?"

"Oh Nikki" Zoey scoffed "Those are just rumors"

"Well, as long as you're happy" Nikki smiled

The bell suddenly rang

"Time for Biology, with Brandon" Nikki gushed

"Well enough about my man" Chloe stated "Go see yours"

Nikki smiled and walked out of the closet

**YES first chapter done. In case you guys are wondering, Josh is not a real Dork Diaries character, I made him up. Second of all, since I know this is an issue with a lot of dork diaries fanfics, imma discuss they way the look. These looks are coming from the official dork diaries wiki**

**Nikki: Light skin, brown hair, green eyes**

**Brandon: light skin, light brown hair, light brown eyes**

**Zoey: dark olive skin, dark brown eyes, black hair**

**Chloe: tan skin, brown eyes, dark brown hair**

**Once again, this was taken form the Dork Diaries wiki. I don't know what you see when you look on the wiki, but when I go on it this is what I see on my computer screen**


	2. Biology and Anger

**I literally just started this story and I already got like, 6 reviews. ****_Let's Just Cuddle _****must of been really popular or something :P BTW there's a lot of dialogue in here XD**

Nikki sat down in her seat

A hand suddenly intertwined with hers

She looked over to see a pair of sky blue eyes lock with hers

There romantic gaze was interrupted by a small 'grrr'

The two teens turned around to see Mackenzie giving them the evil eye

"Just ignore her" Brandon assured

Nikki nodded

The teacher walked into the classroom

"Good morning class" she started "please open your books to page 76"

Nikki tried to concentrate on the lesson, but she couldn't help but get distracted by Mackenzie

She was whispering to Jessica, and throwing spitballs in her notebook

By the end of class, Nikki hadn't learned a thing _and _she needed a new notebook

Man, that girl had a good aim

Brandon looked and frowned at Nikki's notebook

"I can getcha a new one if you want" he offered

"No it's alright" Nikki said "I'll just see if I can find one in my room or something"

The bell rang, signaling dismissal

"Can I walk you home?" Brandon asked, hoping for a yes

"Aren't you supposed to go to Fuzzy Friends?" Nikki replied

"It won't matter if I'm a little late"

"Ok then"

**x**

Brandon and Nikki were walking down the side walk hand in hand

"I'm just so annoyed at Mackenzie" Nikki said

"You could have just told the teacher" Brandon replied

"Yeah but almost every teacher in the school thinks Mackenzie is too _perfect_ to be doing anything bad"

"Well I think you're way more perfect then Mackenzie"

"You mean it?"

"Yeah"

Nikki smiled as she squeezed Brandon's hand

He squeezed her hand back

After a moment of walking in silence, Brandon spoke again

"Hey Nikki" he said

"Yeah" she answered

"I couldn't help but notice Patrick staring at you today"

Nikki answered like it was nothing "Yeah so"

"So" Brandon started "He's been staring at your...places"

"He's been doing that since 9th grade"

"And you're not worried?"

"Well he hasn't really done anything sooo"

"He hasn't done _anything_?"

Nikki's face went uncomfortable "Maybe he did give my tush a small slap or two"

"_What_?!"

"Don't worry! that was months ago"

"Well, I am worried"

Nikki shook her head "It's okay. He won't do anything"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Good" Brandon smiled "But in case he does, I'm gonna be kicking some butt"

Nikki chuckled "and I'll cheer you on"

Brandon fist pumped "yes, there will be cheerleading uniforms and everything"

They both laughed at their own wrestling universe

Soon they reached Nikki's house

"I'll text you later" Brandon said

"Yeah, that'll be good" Nikki smiled

They pecked lips, and Nikki went inside

**x**

THAT NIGHT

Brandon couldn't sleep

He was thinking about Nikki...and Patrick

During lunch, he had spotted him taking a peek at her butt

Actually it wasn't really a peek

It was more like a long, lustful, stare

But it wasn't the first time he caught Pat being a perv

Just last week Patrick dropped Nikki's pen so she would have to bend over and get it. And when she did bend over, he gave her butt a hard slap. Nikki looked _really _uncomfortable.

And let's not forget that one time when Brandon passed by Patrick's table. He heard a few words come out of Pat's mouth, 'That Maxwell girl has the finest ass I've ever seen'

He remembered trying hard not to lose his temper

Just the thought of some jerk harassing Nikki made him go nuts

Brandon rarely got mad

Usually just a slight annoyance, but almost never mad

But now, he was furious

He wouldn't mind grabbing hold of Pat's stupid neck and throwing him across the room

Brandon was gonna make sure Nikki leaves this school unharmed

especially from that rat


	3. We're Staying Longer

**do u kno bout twenty one pilots. i liek twenty one pilots. u shud lisen to dem m8**

Nikki would have been able to sleep , if it weren't for her phone ringing

She groaned in frustration and grabbed her phone on the light stand

"Hello" she said in a drowsy manner

Nikki heard her mom's voice on the other line

"Hey pumpkin!" She said

"Mommm" Nikki whined "It's 4 in the morning"

"Really? It's 9 over here"

"Well keep in mind Hawaii is nowhere near here"

"Oh honey, you're so funny"

"So why are you calling?"

"I needed to tell you we're going to be in Hawaii longer"

Nikki's eyes shot up "What?! Why?"

Her mom sighed "We were supposed to be on the plane hours ago, but we over slept and missed our flight"

"Wow mom, that's terrible"

"The only flight back home that isn't booked is next week"

"Look on the bright side, at least you get more vaca time"

"I guess, will you be alright by yourself?"

"I'll be fine"

"Alright bye sweetie"

"Bye"

Nikki hung up immediately

So she was going to be on her own for another week

Not that it was a bad thing

**x**

Nikki woke up again to knocking on her door

She checked her clock, 11:30

The door knocked again

Nikki groaned and slumped out of bed

She finally reached the door

Once she opened it she heard a familiar voice

"Did I wake you up" Brandon said

Nikki's head shot up "Uh what, oh of coarse not I've been awake for like...hours"

"Are you sure?" Brandon said, concerned "Because you're still in your pajamas, you got a bed head, and you're still holding your blanket"

Nikki looked down and realized her blanket was still in her hand

She blushed with embarrassment

"Oh, then yeah I was sleeping" She flushed

"It's almost noon" Brandon started "Why are you still sleeping?"

"Well" Nikki said "My mom was calling me at 4 am"

"Why?"

"She needed to tell me that my family's gonna stay Hawaii for another week because they missed their flight"

"Nikki that's horrible" Brandon said "do you want me to stay with you or-"

"Yes" Nikki said emotionless "Yes, I would like that very very much"

Brandon chuckled as he walked in

**yes I know, that chapter was short. I've got internet problems and a so don't judge kay?**


	4. Couch Cuddling and Flirting

**nothin to say...**

Brandon and Nikki were watching TV

Actually it was more like Nikki was watching TV

It was a new episode of Pretty Little Liars (I love this show. It's my favorite)

Brandon just sat there, staring, trying to figure out what the hell was going on

"Who's A?" He asked for the millionth time

"I told you, we don't know yet" Nikki answered

"Who's this Mona girl they keep talking about?" He asked again

"It's a girl who was killed by A"

"How do you understand all this?"

"Because I watch it"

Brandon groaned and buried his face into her neck

'She smells like strawberries' he thought

After 30 more minutes of a bunch of pretty girls lying to each other, it finally finished

"Can we do something else now?" Brandon asked

"Oh I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Nikki replied

"We can just sit here, and wonder about the universe" he suggested

"and what about the universe do you wanna wonder about?"

Brandon just shrugged his shoulders

He slumped deeper into the couch

Nikki chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck

They lay side by side, arms wrapped around each other

'Yup' Nikki thought 'he's the one'

**x**

NEXT DAY

Nikki and Brandon walked to Nikki's locker to drop off her books

Once they were there, they were greeted by a voice

"Oh hey Brandon" Mackenzie gushed "what do you think of my new lip gloss? It's called Red Berry Scrumptious Swirl"

Nikki couldn't stand the fact that Mackenzie was flirting with Brandon, even though she knew they were dating, and she knew Nikki was literally right there

"It looks ok" Brandon said, not very interested

He turned his attention back to Nikki

Mackenzie scowled, before applying yet another layer of lip gloss

Then she sashayed away

"Don't you just hate it when that girl sashays?" Brandon said

Nikki giggled and nodded

Brandon tried to focus on her, but he could see Pat the rat, all the way across the hall

He was staring at Nikki

Not to mention he was whispering to his friends

They were probably talking more dirty smack about Nikki's behind

It made Brandon sick

He didn't realize he had lost focus and he was glaring at Patrick and his friends

"Brandon?" Nikki said, trying to get his attention "what are you looking at?"

That snapped him back to reality

"huh, oh nothing" he stuttered

Nikki raised her eye brow, still not convinced

"Well look at the time, don't wanna be late for lunch. To the cafeteria we go" Brandon said a little too cheerfully

He grabbed Nikki's hand and led her to the cafeteria

On the way, they passed by Pat

They both heard what came out of his mouth, "Nikki doesn't just have the butt, it's the boobs too"

Oh Brandon was going to kill that boy

**Stupid Patrick, he thinks he can flirt with Nikki however he wants :( don't worry people, the drama is just getting started :)))))**


	5. Josh

**Josh looks exactly like Kevin Zegers XD idk...**

Nikki and Zoey were organizing books in the library

"Hey have you seen Chloe?" Nikki asked

Zoey shrugged "She said she would be running late and she was bringing someone"

At that very moment, Chloe came charging through the library doors, holding hands with someone

"Hey guys" Chloe gushed "Guess who I brought!"

Both Nikki and Zoey looked to see who Chloe was holding hands with

And guess who it was, Josh

No wonder he was the hottest gut in school, he looked exactly like Kevin Zegers (told you lmao)

"Josh, these are my best friends Nikki and Zoey" Chloe introduced

Josh didn't look interested, he just shrugged and waved

For the next 20 minutes of the period, Chloe didn't help at all

She was too busy fiddling with Josh

It was actually more like Josh was fiddling with Chloe

"Hey Chloe" Zoey called "A little help here?"

"Oh sure" Chloe replied

She was about to walk over and help them when Josh grabbed her wrist

"Babe" he cooed "What if I told you I don't want nobody when I got your body"

Chloe blushed and giggled

Zoey and Nikki's jaws fell to the ground

He was seriously quoting Justin Bieber, and Chloe was buying it

Chloe didn't even like Justin Bieber

Then again _nobody _likes Justin Bieber

(he's a woman)

Nikki and Zoey had gotten almost nothing done

Most of the time, they would get the work finished 5 or even 10 minutes early and had free time for the rest of the period

But now, by the time the period ended, they only had organized about 8 or 9 books

That was because Chloe wasn't even paying attention to them

Now they had more work to do the next day

And it was all because Chloe paid more attention to her hot and popular boyfriend

Chloe finally bid goodbye to her loved one

Once he left, Nikki and Zoey glared at her

"What?" Chloe said

"You didn't even help us" Nikki said, frowning

Chloe shrugged "Didn't you guys get any work done?"

"Only a little" Zoey spat "Now we have more work tomorrow"

"Geez sorry guys" Chloe apologized "But did you see the way he called me his everything? He's so romantic!"

Nikki face palmed while Zoey just stared

"Oh come on, Nikki and Brandon are always gushing over each other" Chloe claimed

"But at least we don't make out instead of doing our work" Nikki spat

Zoey broke them up "Just stop fighting you guys"

"Whatever, I'm leaving" Chloe said

She charged out of the library doors

x

"And now I think Chloe is mad at me" Nikki finished telling the story to Brandon

"Wow, that doesn't sound good" Brandon said

The two were at Fuzzy Friends, washing the dogs

One of the puppies kept trying to nibble on Nikki's ponytail

"He likes you" Brandon said

"How would you know?' Nikki replied

"I see it in his eyes" Brandon joked

"Okay animal whisperer, prove it" Nikki jokingly challenged

Brandon smirked "All right then"

He gently grabbed the puppy and help him up

He pretended that the puppy was speaking

"I love you Nikki" he said in a high pitched voice "I love you so much that you should kiss Brandon right now. Yeah, that's a great idea"

Nikki giggled and placed a small peck on Brandon's lips

"Hmmm" Brandon still had the high pitched dog voice "I think you can do better then that"

Nikki chuckled "fine"

She leaned and gave Brandon a passionate kiss

**ohhh Josh is no good :O**


	6. I'll be Fine

**did u lisen to twenty one pilots yeet. nur. do it**

Nikki walked out of the cafeteria doors

She was greeted by a pair of brown eyes

"Chloe" Nikki started "I thought you were mad at me"

Chloe bit her lip before speaking

"I just came to apologize" she started "I thought about it and I really should have been helping you guys with the books, and it was dumb to just lose my temper like that. I'm sorry"

Nikki smiled warmly "It's ok, I forgive you"

The two girls hugged, before Chloe spoke up

"There was something I was needing to ask you, you're probably gonna say no" she said

Nikki groaned "Chloe, we just made up"

"Don't worry" she assured "I understand if you get annoyed"

Nikki crossed her arms "ok, what is it?"

"well" Chloe started "Josh is having this big party, but his parents won't let him, and my parents wouldn't let me have the party at my house. And since your family is away, I was thinking..."

Nikki got the idea

"Oh no no no" Nikki refused "You are not having a wild party filled with ccp's and alcohol in my house"

"Pleassseee" Chloe pleaded "Josh is gonna hate me if you don't do it!"

Nikki sighed in defeat "you know what? fine"

Chloe grinned from ear to ear

"OH THANK YOU NIKKI" she gushed

"but" Nikki ordered "only on two conditions"

Chloe nodded and listened

"First of all, any ccp's, any enemies of mine, or anyone I don't know stays out of my room. Second of all, Mackenzie stays out of the guest list" Nikki said sternly

Chloe nodded "Fine, I'll be sure to tell Josh"

Nikki smiled "good, so when is this party?"

"Tomorrow"

"Great"

**x**

Nikki was applying lip gloss at her locker

Not a billion layers, one or two

Not like Mackenzie, never like Mackenzie, oh god _never ever _like Mackenzie

She closed her locker, to find Brandon right there

Nikki flinched "Brandon, you startled me"

"Sorry" Brandon said "But I gotta tell you something"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I heard Josh is having a party at your house"

"how did you know?"

"news spreads"

"oh"

"I'm just gonna say, I'm staying with you the entire time"

"really Brandon?"

"I'm serious! There are gonna be douche bags and alcohol, I'm gonna make sure you don't get raped"

"I can assure you I won't get raped"

Brandon shrugged "You never know"

Nikki giggled and pecked Brandon on the lips

"Your too sweet" she cooed

"I know" he cooed back

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead

**why can't I have a man like Brandon ****ಥ****ಥ**

**(and yes, the chapter was short, I'm aware)**


	7. The party

**this chapter has some sexual themes**

Nikki finished the final touches of the party

The party was tonight, they had everything set

Nikki had settled on wearing her galaxy sweater, black jeans, black keds, and a black beanie. She wore her hair loose

She honestly thought the outfit was fine, it was a good mirror selfie outfit so why not

Not to mention Brandon was with her, on the couch, on his phone, not giving a damn

"Well, what do you think?" Nikki asked

"huh? oh it looks great" Brandon said, not looking up

"You didn't even look!" Nikki stated

Brandon sighed and looked up

"it looks great, just as I predicted" he said, turning his attention back to his phone

Nikki shook her head and smiled

"Hey, where's Chloe?" Brandon asked

"I think she's still doing her make up upstairs" Nikki answered

Suddenly a long knocking was heard at the door

"Oh god" Nikki panicked "everyone's here!"

Brandon got up immediately "Don't worry! You go check on Chloe and I'll handle everyone else"

"Thanks babe" Nikki replied, running upstairs

She opened the door to her bedroom, where Chloe was still getting ready.

"Hey Chloe" Nikki called "everyone's here"

Chloe turned around and gasped "NIKKI? What are you wearing?"

Nikki looked down "it looks fine"

"No it does not!" Chloe argued "it's so...childish"

Nikki stared at her

She knew one thing, this outfit was not childish

"Well look at what your wearing" Nikki claimed "it's really...revealing"

Chloe was wearing a white skirt that stopped at her mid thigh, a black crop tank top, and black simple strap heels. She had a smokey eye and red lipstick

Who was this?

Well it wasn't Chloe that's for sure

Chloe sighed "This is a party for 'popular' people. Do you really think people aren't gonna laugh when they see your sweater has the milky way on it?"

"You do realize the galaxy sweater is a popular trend right?" Nikki stated

(its true :P i have one, it's fabulous)

"Not in this house" Chloe charged towards the closet

"What are you doing?" Nikki asked

"I'm changing your outfit" Chloe called back

Nikki's head shot up "what do you mean 'changing my outfit'?"

Chloe groaned "I'm giving you a makeover before you humiliate yourself, now let's see what you have in here" Chloe started digging through her closet

Nikki scoffed "Your not going to find anything sexy in there"

"Your right" Chloe agreed "that's why I brought an extra pair of clothes just in case"

Nikki gaped at her "WHAT?"

10 MINUTES LATER

Nikki stared at herself in the mirror

Chloe had made her wear a red crop tube top, a black mini skirt, black stockings, and red heels

Chloe gasped "OMG you look perfect"

Nikki rubbed her arm "I feel like I'm naked"

There was a sudden knock on the door

"Hey Nikki" Brandon's voice called "what's taking you so long, it's getting really wild out here"

Nikki covered her mouth with her hands "I don't think I can go out there"

Chloe grabbed her shoulders "listen girl, you've got the body and the boobs to make any guy go nuts. Now get out of this room and show everyone what you've got"

She opened the door and pushed Nikki out, only to have her bump into Brandon

They both blushed, until he saw what she had on

"Nikki" he exclaimed "what are you wearing?"

Nikki blushed "Chloe made me wear it"

That is when she realized what was going on

There was loud music blasting, drunk people everywhere, not to mention a few were making out

Yep, a real wild party

...in her house

Nikki's thoughts were interrupted by a a smack

One of the boy ccp's and slapped her butt

Brandon gave him a death glare, pulling Nikki closer to him

She bet if she wasn't wearing that outfit, she would have been completely pervert free

Just then Chloe walked out and saw Brandon and Nikki

She smirked and mouthed 'Use protection'

Nikki glared at her

"Come on" Brandon whispered "Let's get outta here"

Nikki nodded as they both walked into Nikki's bedroom

Too bad people saw

"OHHHH"someone shouted "they're gonna fuckkk"

Once they were inside, Brandon locked the door

Nikki sat on the bed and covered her face with her hands"I'm never going out there again"

Brandon sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder "what's wrong?"

Nikki buried her face in his shoulder "You can see it, you can see my butt, my boobs, my everything! And everyone was staring. Now they know how hideous my body is"

Brandon stroked her hair "Don't say that, I think your body's gorgeous"

Nikki didn't say anything but just smiled

Brandon cupped her face and gave her a passionate kiss

She kissed him back

His hand went from her shoulder to her exposed back, and then her waist

He gave it a small stroke, causing Nikki to moan

She opened her mouth, inviting his tongue in

He squeezed her waist tighter

His hand slipped under her skirt, rubbing her tush

Their tongues were wrestling

Nikki grabbed his collar and pulled him onto the bed

He broke away from her lips and started on her neck

You can tell what they did for the rest of the night

:)


	8. Everyone knows

**i'm eating a cupcake right now. cupcakes make me happy. now this pigeon is watching me eat through the window. ha you want my cupcake don't you, well too bad you loser. that's right, go suffer. go suffer the horrible pigeon life. yeah I've got to shut up and get on with the story :P**

Daylight shone through the window, forcing Nikki to wake up

She was unusually exhausted, way more exhausted then usual

That's when she realized an arm was around her, and a bare body was next to her

And then she realized her body was bare

Nikki suddenly remembered the events of last night

She lost her virginity...to Brandon

That thought just made her melt inside

Until she realized if her dad found out he would murder both of them on the spot

Meh, she'll worry about it later

She was way too exhausted to worry about anything at the moment

Perhaps she could just fall asleep for just a few more hours

While closing her eyes, she caught a glimpse of her alarm clock

8:30 am

Her eyes shot up

She was gonna be late

Nikki got out of bed, forgetting she wasn't alone

"Nikki" Brandon moaned "where are you going?"

"It's 8:30" Nikki answered "we're gonna be late"

Brandon just smirked

He grabbed Nikki's wrist and pulled her back on the bed

"Can't we just skip school today?" he asked

"As much as I want to, no" Nikki replied

"I've never seen so eager to go to school"

"Well then what else are we gonna do?"

"We can have sex again"

Nikki put her face in Brandon's chest

"You're hopeless" she murmured

Brandon chuckled as he pressed Nikki's head closer to him

**x**

They ended up going to school

They were 2 hours late though

But they somehow managed to sneak in the school while 3rd period was going on

After 3rd period, Nikki went to her locker to get her books for next period

Before she could touch her lock, a hand pulled her back

Mackenzie pinned her against the lockers

"I can't believe you" she sneered

Nikki glared at her "let me go"

Mackenzie scowled "What makes you think you can play around with my love life?"

Nikki's eyes narrowed "I don't know what your talking about"

The blonde just scoffed "Please, don't play dumb. I know you and Brandon were having sex at that party of yours"

She was silent for a moment "How do you know?"

"Well I heard there was a party going on without me, so I thought I could make a small appearance. I looking for a certain someone when I passed by a room and heard his voice. I did a little eavesdropping, that's all"

Nikki scowled "don't tell anyone"

Mackenzie just laughed "whoops. Didn't know you wanted it to be a secret"

Nikki's eyes widened all the way

She untangled Mackenzie from her and looked around

Everyone was whispering and giving her looks

She had to find Brandon

**x**

It was the end of lunch, and Nikki still hadn't found Brandon

She was about to give up hope until she heard someone call her name

"NIKKI" Brandon called "thank goodness I found you"

"Brandon" Nikki started "Mackenzie, she-"

"I know" he said "everyone kept asking why I lost my virginity to a dork"

Brandon looked pretty annoyed when he said the word dork, as if he was mad at everyone saying that about her

That's when Nikki noticed the bruise on Brandon's cheek

"Oh my god, what happened?" she exclaimed

Brandon quickly covered it with his hand "Oh um, I was walking and someone was opening their locker, and um, I slammed into it"

Nikki raised her eye brow as if she didn't believe him, but she shrugged it off

Brandon had an uneasy feeling in his stomach

He lied, he didn't slam into someone's locker

_FLASHBACK -after 5th period-_

_Brandon was walking down the hall, looking Nikki_

_He had heard that Mackenzie told everyone about last night, and boy was he pissed about it_

_"Hey Roberts" a voice called_

_He turned around to have Pat the Rat walking towards him_

_"Can I help you?" Brandon asked_

_"I heard you were having fun with my girl" Patrick flamed_

_"She's not your girl, she's mine" Brandon said calmly_

_He could tell he was getting on Patrick's last nerve, but he didn't care_

_"I swear to god, if I find out you we're eating that perfect pussy of hers, someone's gonna get a beating" Pat threatened_

_"OHHH what are you gonna do?" Brandon mocked "hit me with a frying pan?"_

_He regretted saying that once he saw the look on Pat's face_

_"You dead motherfucker" he murmured as he gave Brandon a hard punch to the face_

_Brandon winced in pain_

_"You better watch it" Patrick said, giving him one more glare as we walked away_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Brandon hated lying, especially to the girl he loved

But he didn't want her to worry

"You think you'll be ok" Nikki asked

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Brandon replied

The bell suddenly rang

Biology time

"Let's go" Brandon said as he took Nikki's hand and led her through the hall

**never knew pat could bad so violent O_o oh well c:**


	9. He Cheated on me

**dan howell is my aesthetic **

Nikki burst through her living room door and threw her backpack on the nearest chair

That's when she realized the place was a mess, a really bad mess

It was from the party last night

How come she didn't realize until now?

Oh well, she didn't care

Nikki plopped on the couch, only to find a semen stain on one of the cushions

She scowled, looks like she and Brandon weren't the only ones having fun last night

But she didn't want to deal with it, she was having a major migraine and it was driving her crazy

Nikki held her head in her hands

She still couldn't believe Mackenzie told everyone about her and Brandon

Now almost everyone thought she was a slut

Besides, Josh was gonna make sure Mackenzie stayed out of the house, Chloe made sure she was gonna tell him

Speaking of Chloe, Nikki hadn't seen her all day

At that very moment a faint knock was heard on the door

Nikki groaned and got up to answer the door

She was greeted by Chloe herself

Chloe's eyes were red and puffy, almost as if she was crying

"Chloe?" Nikki said

That's when she burst into tears, giving Nikki a huge hug

Nikki awkwardly patted her back "It's ok, why don't we talk about it?"

Chloe nodded and walked inside

She plopped on the couch and buried her face in her hands

Nikki sat next to her "what's wrong"

"I-it's J-josh" Chloe said between sobs "At t-the party, I s-saw him h-hooking up with some o-other girl"

Nikki gasped

Chloe continued "It t-turns out, he n-never really loved m-me. He w-was doing it for a b-bet, AND HE GOT 100 BUCKS OUT OF IT"

She burst into more tears, as she buried her face in her hands again

Nikki opened her arms wide "do you need a hug?"

Chloe nodded as she embraced her best friend, sobbing into her shoulder

So it turns out Josh was a player, just like Nikki had suspected

Now her best friend was heart broken

Josh must have been proud

X

Brandon sneaked through his front door, trying not to make a sound

Once he was inside, he heard a voice

"There you are" His grandma (Betty) exclaimed "where were you?"

Brandon realized he didn't go home last night, and his grandma had no idea what had happened

Yikes, he was in trouble

"Um" he said "I did come home, just really really late"

Betty stared at him "Then where were you this morning?"

Brandon tried to make up a good excuse, but failed

"What were you doing?" Betty exclaimed "losing your virginity?"

Brandon said nothing as he twiddled his fingers

Betty"s eyes widened "You did. You did lose your virginity"

He still didn't say anything

"Who did you lose it too?"

He mumbled something

"What was that?"

He mumbled a little louder

"Speak up"

"NIKKI" he yelled

Betty was about to speak but he cut her off

"IT JUST HAPPENED" Brandon exclaimed "I'M 18 AND SO IS SHE. WE'RE NOT UNDER AGED, AND IT'S NORMAL, SO CAN YOU JUST FORGET ABOUT IT?"

Betty squinted her eyes at Brandon's cheek "what is that?"

He covered the bruise with his hand "nothing"

"let me see it"

"IT'S NOTHING"

Brandon ran to his bedroom and slammed the door

He slid down the door, he ruffled his hair out of frustration

Why was the world hating on him all of a sudden?

**who here watches dan and phil? random question ik but i'm just wondering**


	10. Everyone is Pissed

**Before I start the story, I need to tell you guys something. There isn't gonna be a new chapter for a long time. I failed mid-term and I'm grounded for a really long time, my parents don't even know I'm writing this right now. BUT WAIT that doesn't mean this is the last post for good, I'm gonna come back in around February or March. SO DON'T LEAVE YET. Thanks for listening**

**BTW can I just tell you what Pat looks like? yes? ok then**

**Patrick: light skin, jet black hair, dark green eyes**

**I know he's blonde but I feel like black hair suits him more :P**

Mackenzie Hollister was pissed

First her arch enemy steals her true love, now she makes love with him

It made her sick

She was currently at Cold Stone (where the world's best ice cream is)

She personally thought it was a brilliant idea to tell everyone what they were doing, but it was sort of a bad idea too

It was just more proof that Brandon didn't love her

Even though she knew he did, it was obvious, no one would _ever_ fall for that flat ass dork

Besides, it was pretty humiliating that the most popular girl in school was still a virgin, while the biggest dork in the school wasn't

That's saying something right there

Just then her ice blue eyes met someone's dark green ones

"Why hello there, Kenzie" Patrick smirked

Mackenzie scoffed "get outta here Patty, I have no interest of what you have to tell me"

"Relax" Pat said, taking a seat across from her "I'm pissed that they played around too"

She stared at him "what? you like Brandon? Gay much"

Pat glared at her "no not that man whore, I'm talking about Nikki"

Mackenzie looked at him as if he had 2 heads "you actually like that girl?"

"Not the girl, her body" He said, crossing his arms

"Are you serious? She's as flat as a pancake!"

"Your kidding right? Her butt's literally the juiciest thing I've ever seen"

"More like the dryest thing you've ever seen"

"At least it's bigger then yours"

"HEY! My ass is WAY bigger then that hers"

"Probably because it's fake"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?"

Patrick put his hands up in surrender

Mackenzie leaned back and folded her arms "fine, what do you want?"

Patrick smirked "Well, we're both pissed that our crushes were boning last night"

Mackenzie scoffed "so?"

Pat scoffed back "_so_, I've got a deal for you. I'll help you get Brandon, if you help me get Nikki"

"but how" Mackenzie said "they can't keep their hands off each other"

"I've got a plan" Pat smirked, his eyes gleaming

"Fine" the blonde huffed "but if this doesn't work, my nails are gonna be digging up your nose"

**X**

Marcus was pissed

The three boys were in his bedroom

Theo and Brandon was trying to cheer him up

Hence the word _trying_

"Look dude" Theo said "we know you wanna beat Josh's ass up, we all do. It just that-"

"IT'S JUST THAT WHAT?" Marcus yelled "IT'S JUST THAT MY BIGGEST CRUSH IS HEARTBROKEN, AND I WAS TOO CHICKEN TO STOP IT ALL FROM HAPPENING AT THE LAST MINUTE!"

Both Brandon and Theo stared at him as if they were too stunned to speak

He was acting like a girl on her period

"sorry guys" Marcus said "I guess I'm just a little mad, y'know?"

Brandon raised an eyebrow "a little?"

Marcus just groaned

"Don't worry bro" Brandon said "I'm pretty sure Chloe will notice you one day"

"easy for _YOU _to say" Marcus said, stabbing a finger into Brandon's chest "you've been dating your crush since the 8th grade"

"now now Marcus" Theo said "no need to put the blame on anyone"

Marcus glared at him "this is easy for _YOU _to say as well, you and Zoey have been going steady for the past two years"

Brandon and Theo both leaned back in surrender

Yup, he was a girl on her period all right

**X**

Violet was pissed

Because she's Violet, and Violet's always pissed

**my names blurryface lol u mad m8**


	11. Save me

**HEYO BISHES, I'M BACKKKKKKK. my parents are still mad BUT I'M BACKKKKK :D i missed y'all, I hoped y'all missed me (i really need to stop that western accent :P) BTW this chapter is kinda violent, and emotional, and y'know. hehe yeah...**

The bell rang signaling dismissal

Nikki got up from her chair and ran out of the classroom as quickly as possible

Today was another day of being called a slut by everyone else

She wanted to get away and just go home

Nikki ran through the halls, trying to find the exit

The huge doors finally caught her eye

As she passed by the janitor's closet, and arm grabbed her and pulled her inside

It was completely dark, so she couldn't see a thing

Then she felt someone was tying something around her wrists

"what's going on?' Nikki said

"hey, shut up will ya?" a voice snapped

Her eyes narrowed

"What do you want, you _Rat_?" She spat

Patrick just smirked "oh you'll see"

In just a few seconds, Nikki was just in her bra and panties

Nikki's eyes widened

Now she knew what was happening

"Let me go!" she yelled

Pat rolled his eyes "there's nothing that'll keep you quiet is there?"

"nope" she whisper-yelled

That's when he slapped her across the face, hard

"Shut your ass up, you slut"

It didn't quiet her, it just made her louder

Patrick crashed his lips against hers

That shut her up

His lips tasted like poison, as if he was trying to kill her with his toxic taste

She felt something wet

Patrick's tongue darted through her closed lips like a rocket

His tongue poked around her mouth

Nikki hated it

His lips started on her neck

Tears streamed down Nikki's cheeks

She screamed

**X**

Brandon walked out of the classroom

He wanted to get out of class late, since he wasn't looking forward to going home today

If he went home, he would have to deal with his grandma, and he didn't want to tell _anyone_ about what was going on

Looks like he left at the right time, because the halls were completely empty

For a minute he would have thought he was alone, if it weren't for someone suddenly screaming bloody murder

Realization hit Brandon, he knew that scream all too well

"NIKKI?" he yelled "IS THAT YOU?"

His question was answered with another scream

So he ran

He followed the never ending screams and cries for help

Brandon finally stopped in front of the janitor's closet

He set his hand on the door knob, until someone grabbed the back of his shirt and turned him around

Mackenzie pinned him against the lockers, licking her lips

"what's going on in there?" Brandon said

She sighed "nothing of your concern"

"Well I _am_ concerned"

"Ahh, but when I'm done with you, you'll forgot that dork ever existed"

Brandon clenched his fists

Then he did something he thought he would never do in his life

He punched her, square in the nose

Mackenzie's eyes began to tear up, as she felt the blood coming out of her nostril

"H-how could y-you, B-brandon?" she smattered

He didn't answer her as he ran to the closet

He threw the door open

There was Pat the Rat seducing his beloved Nikki

She was obviously not enjoying it

That was it

He had been trying to keep his anger in for years now

But this, _this _was too much

Brandon pulled Patrick off her

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He said through his gritted teeth

"trying to have my satisfaction" Pat smirked

Brandon scowled as his fist met his gut

Patrick fell back, holding his stomach in pain

"I told you not to mess with my girl" Pat muttered "now your gonna get it"

In less then a second he was back on his feet

Pat's fist met Brandon's face, resulting blood gushing out of his jaw

Nikki huddled in the corner and watched the two boys fight

More and more tears came every time Brandon got hit

It looked like it hurt, but it didn't stop him

Finally Patrick pushed Brandon down, his foot on his chest

"Your going down, Roberts" He said, raising his fist

Brandon just smirked "I don't think so, Rat"

He grabbed a hold of his foot and swung it around

Patrick fell on his back with a big thud

And it was painful,_ really really _painful

"Now scram, you rat" Brandon said

Pat sprung on his feet and limped out of the closet as fast as he could

It had appeared that Mackenzie had already ran off

Brandon's eyes fell on Nikki, who was still shaking

He fell to his knees and embraced her in his arms

"Are you ok?" he asked

Nikki didn't say anything as she started to sob into his chest

He sighed as he rubbed her back

"shhh" he whispered "it's ok now, don't cry"

Nikki was thankful he left late

So very thankful

**So I'm having writers block with my other story and I think the same thing is happening to this story, so feel free to PM me some ideas :)**


	12. I'll Protect you

**My internet. It's going crazy again T_T WARNING: emotional (I suggest you listen to the song "In your past" from SAO while reading. It really sets the mood)**

Nikki lay on her side, quiet as ever

Her and Brandon were in her room, on her bed

The memories of earlier flooded her mind

_Flashback -Pat's attack-_

_Brandon's eyes fell on Nikki, who was still shaking_

_He fell to his knees and embraced her in his arms_

_"Are you ok?" he asked_

_Nikki didn't say anything as she started to sob into his chest_

_He sighed as he rubbed her back_

_"shhh" he whispered "it's ok now, don't cry"_

_Nikki was thankful he left late_

_So very thankful_

_After what seemed like years, Nikki's sobs softened_

_"Do you want me to take you home?" Brandon asked_

_Nikki sniffed and nodded_

_She grabbed what was left of her shirt, and her pants_

_She slid them on and gently grabbed Brandon's hand, as they both walked out of the janitor's closet_

Brandon laid next to her

He stared at her with eyes of pity

Brandon placed a hand on her shoulder

She stiffened

"Don't worry" he said "It's only me"

Nikki seemed to relax a bit, but not so much

After a moment of silence, Nikki spoke up

"H-hey Brandon?"

"Yes Nikki?" he replied

"Why did you save me?"

Brandon went silent, as if he was looking for the perfect response

"It's because I love you" he said finally

"You say that a lot" she said back

"Yeah, but I mean it. Your different then any other girl I've seen"

"But how" she asked "how can you love someone as pointless as me?"

"Nikki your not pointless"

"Yes I am" she croaked, her eyes turning misty "Any other girl would be better then me. I'm not perfect like them"

"your right" Brandon said "Your not perfect. That's exactly why I love you"

Nikki looked over at Brandon

He smiled warmly at her

Patrick had beat him hard. There was a small gash on his lower jaw. If anyone pushed down on it the slightest bit of blood would gush out

He had gotten that gash from saving her, if it weren't for him she probably been raped twice by now

She felt a small tear roll down her cheek as she gently grabbed his face and kissed him

He closed as eyes and kissed her back

They pulled apart for a short while before kissing again, this time more aggressive

"You're mine" Brandon whispered between kisses "all mine"

Nikki could feel his face getting wet, until she realized he was crying

She started to cry too

The kissing become more heated, so did the tears

Nikki opened her mouth, his tongue went in

His hands went from her shoulders to the sides her waist

He rubbed, earning a sexy sigh from her

They pulled away for air

She buried her face into his neck

"I love you so much, baby girl" he croaked, the hot ears still flowing from his eyes

"I love you too, baby boy" she said back

The two fell silent

After what seemed like years, Nikki fell asleep in his arms

He looked down at her sleeping form

"Don't worry, sweetheart" he whispered in her ear "I'll always protect you. Forever and Always"

**THE END! nah I'm joking, this isn't the end :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay fine, I cried a little. But not that much**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It kinda reminds me that I'll never get a man who loves me**

**Nikki's lucky :P**


	13. Asking

**Boring talk time. A ****reviewer named Maddie03Jane saved my life. I had writers block, AGAIN. I was gonna ask you guys for ideas but then she swooped in and saved the day. She gave me this _really _good idea that you're about to read. I changed things up a bit, I hope you don't mind :)**

Brandon grabbed Nikki's hand and squeezed it tight

She smiled at him, which he returned

He opened the school doors, revealing a whole bunch of designer clad students

The minute they saw them, people started whispering

Brandon led Nikki through the hall, glaring at anyone who snickered once

"Hey slut!" someone called out "What's it like not to spread your legs for yourself?!"

Everyone burst into hoots of laughter. Some were laughing so hard they were crying

Even some of the teachers were struggling to hold in their luaghter

Nikki blushed with embarrassment and looked down at her shoes

She tugged at Brandon's arm, as if saying 'Let's get out of here, now'

That's it, the line was crossed

"ENOUGH" Brandon boomed

The whole hallway went silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop

Even Nikki stared at him with wide eyes

Brandon never yelled. He cried, scold, whimper, moan, groan, but never yelled. Nikki had never even seen him raise his voice

"QUIT CALLING HER A SLUT, I STARTED THE WHOLE THING"

There were a few small gasps

Nikki started to speak up ""Yeah! All of you should be ashamed of yourselves. You trashed my parents house, the place reeks of alcohol, and theres a little stain on a couch cushion which proves that Brandon and I weren't the only ones who had fun that night!"

"Then you shouldn't have had a party" someone yelled

"It wasn't even my idea, DAMMIT" She yelled back

That shut them up

Everyone was in shock

Brandon realized something

This was the perfect time

Well, he could wait

No. He wanted to do it now

"And yes I lost my virginity to a dork, but she is also the young woman I love more than anything and anyone in the world! And just to show you how much I love her..."

His voice trailed off as he pulled a small black box out of his backpack

"I planned to do this after we graduated but I really can't wait anymore. Can everyone around me please give Nikki and I some room"

Everyone did as they were told

Brandon got down on one knee, gazed into Nikki's eyes and said "Nikki Jamie Maxwell, ever since the first day I met you I knew you were the one, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen inside and out, I have cherished every moment I have been blessed to have with you and will cherish every moment as long as we both shall live, will you marry me?"

Nikki nodded her head yes with tears of joy streaming down her face as she let Brandon slip the ring on her finger

Then they embraced

There was a roar of applause

"I love you" he whispered in her ear

"I love you more" she whispered back

"Lies" he whispered playfully

Nikki could see a pair of Gucci heels and blonde hair sashaying down the hall in an angry manner

'Eat your heart out, Mackenzie' Nikki thought, the smile on her face growing

**x**

Patrick was hanging in the library

He suddenly heard a _clank clank_ coming down the halls

That was the sound of The Steal Windsor Smith heels from Gucci

Oh no, he was in trouble

Mackenzie walked up to him, and slapped him across the face. Her fake nails leaving a red mark on his skin

"What the hell!" Pat exclaimed, rubbing his cheek

"First, you're stupid plan backfires" Mackenzie slapped him again "then Brandon _punches_ me" another slap "and now he and the dork are engaged. _ENGAGED_"

She gave him one final slap

"What, what?!" Patrick said "since when were they engaged?"

"He proposed just now" Mackenzie huffed "He said he _cherished_ every moment with her, and that she's _beautiful _inside and out! Even though _I'm _way prettier then her, plus I have a good heart and is nice to EVERYONE"

Patrick raised his eyebrow "are you really, Mackenzie?"

"Of coarse!"

"Wow, you are the bitchiest person I have ever seen"

"SHUT YOUR DANM MOUTH"

Patrick just scowled and shook his head

He started to walk away

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, RAT?"

Pat looked back at her and gave her the middle finger, before walking away again

**BTW I have no proof that Nikki's last name is Jaime, that's her middle name in my universe**


	14. I'll Show Him

**Before I start, I wanna quickly clear things up. A lot of you guys were confused saying that Brandon and Nikki were too young to get married. THEY ARE NOT TOO YOUNG. The youngest age to be legally married is 16 (with parental consent) with out consent, you need to be 18, and they're both 18. So they are getting married at a good age, just a little early. Besides, weddings usually take about 2 to 3 years to plan, by the time they do get married they would be 20 to 21 years old. I hope I cleared things up :)**

"and then he proposed" Nikki finished to telling the story

She, Chloe, and Zoey were in the library

"OHHH" Chloe gushed "can I see the ring?"

Nikki held out her hand as Chloe and Zoey marveled it

It had had a goldish-silver band with three diamonds set in the shape of a triangle. They represented love, life, and faith

"It's beautiful" Zoey said "so what do you think your dad's gonna do when he finds out?"

Nikki went quiet

"Actually" she started "Me and Brandon weren't planning on telling him"

Chloe and Zoey stared at her wide eyed

You could clearly see what they were trying to say, 'Are you out of your god danm mind?'

"Nikki, you do know you're dad is gonna end up figuring out anyway, right?" Zoey said

"Yeah, I know" Nikki replied "we're not telling him _now_"

"So when will you tell him?" Chloe asked

"Soon" Nikki said "When he's ready, we'll tell him. He just needs to take time to realize Brandon isn't bad as he thought, that's all"

Chloe and Zoey looked at each other

Nikki tried to change the subject "Sooo Chloe, how are you and Josh doing?"

Chloe looked down at her feet

She wasn't as upset as she was before, but she still wasn't over him completely

"Yeah, we're fine, I guess"

"I see you and Marcus are starting to talk a lot more" Zoey added

Chloe seemed to brighten up a bit more

"Oh yeah! Y'know yesterday I had dropped my books and he just rushed over and helped me pick them up and then we walked to class together! He held my hand and _everything_! He's such a gentleman~"

Nikki smiled

At least someone wasn't gonna be grounded for the rest of their life when their dad finds out about her relationship

**x**

"Then I held her hand and walked her to class" Marcus finished, looking love struck

Brandon, Marcus, and Theo were in the boys room

"See I told you she would notice you" Theo slapped him on the back

"Yeah, but does she LIKE me yet?" Marcus crossed his arms and scrunched up his lips

"Dude" Brandon started "You're a girl on her period again"

Marcus let go of his position "sorry"

"Sooo" Theo said looking at Brandon "someone proposed"

Brandon just blushed and looked away "So you've heard"

"It's been spreading like a disease" Marcus smirked

Brandon playfully glared at him

"What do you think Nikki's dad's gonna say?" Theo asked

Brandon just set his chin in the palm of his hand "Nikki didn't wanna tell him"

"She does know he's gonna find out anyway, right?" Marcus said

"Oh she knows" Brandon replied

"So what are you gonna do?" Marcus teased

Brandon thought for a minute, before finding the solution to his problem

"I'm gonna win his respect"

"But how?" Theo said "The man _hates_ you"

Brandon just smirked "Don't worry, I got this. I'll prove that I'm not a bad man, just you wait"

**Danm, that ending was cheesy :P**


	15. We're Back

**guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY :D (*I shall not tell you how old I am*) btw this chapter is kinda smutty but it doesn't have smut. it's like... grape juice ? idek anymore. let's just get to the story**

Brandon and Nikki were on the couch watching TV

Well, more like the TV was on

They were too busy making out to watch anything

Brandon's back was on the couch arm, Nikki on top of him

His hand was rubbing her back, the back close to the butt

"quit ..it... pervert" Nikki scolded playfully between kisses

Brandon just teased her in response, his hand rubbing her inner thigh with his thumb

Nikki moaned into his mouth

She pulled away only to take off her shirt, revealing her lacy black bra

They started kissing again

Soon Brandon started on her neck

Nikki moaned a bit louder

Brandon started to finger her through her jeans

She felt herself getting wet

Brandon sucked on the sweet spot of her neck

Nikki moaned again

"I like hearing you moan" Brandon whispered in her ear

"Well you're in for quite an earful tonight" she whispered back

Brandon nibbled her ear as a reply

He loved the way she tasted, strawberries

'Does she take baths in strawberries?' he thought

Not that minded, oh no he didn't mind at all

Nikki pulled away once more

She undid her ponytail and let her shoulder length hair fall

Their lips met again, their tongues instantly getting involved

Brandon's hands moved to the back of her bra

The clip snapped open, the bra falling off her chest

But before they could do anything else, the phone rang

"Ignore it" Nikki said, gesturing him to continue

He kissed in between her breasts

The phone rang again, this time leaving a voice mail message

*_beep* __'Hey Honey! It's you're mom! We caught the first available plane and we're back in town. We'll be home in about 2 minutes. See you then!' *beep*_

Brandon and Nikki stopped in their tracks

"Oh shit" they both said at the same time

They quickly untangled from each other's embrace

1 minute

Nikki grabbed her bra and tried to snap it on as fast as she could

Brandon grabbed her shirt on slid it on her, saving 10 seconds

Nikki could hear her parent's car pulling up in the drive way

30 seconds

They plopped down on the couch, trying to look as natural as possible

Then Nikki realized, the engagement ring

She had to hide it

10 seconds

Nikki grabbed the nearest cushion and buried it into her belly

The hand with the ring was under it, while the other hand held it firmly

5

4

3

2

The front door opened

1

"We're Home!" Nikki's dad greeted

His eyes fell on Brandon "Oh, hello Roberts"

Nikki's mom walked in behind him "Brandon! We didn't expect you here"

"Just taking care of you're daughter" Brandon said nervously

Briana walked in last (she's 10)

"Hey" she said emotionless and as she walked to her room

"Well, I best be going" Brandon said standing up

"See ya" Nikki said before she pecked his cheek

Nikki's dad eyed him as he walked out

"So what did you do while we were gone?" Nikki's mom asked

Nikki struggled to made a straight face

"Oh, nothing"

***sigh* We know you're lying Nikki :P**

**and this stupid chapter is terrible**

**but it's my birthdAY SO IDAGF YAY ME**


	16. Conversation

**I wanna reply to a reviewer named Marcy. TBH, I don't know why Brandon and Nikki wouldn't have sex before XD They were probably just still a little uncomfortable with all that sexual stuff. But now that they've had it they're a little more comfortable with it now (as seen is chapter 16) **

**Also some people were wondering "WHY DID NIKKI KISS BRANDON'S CHEEK IN FRONT OF NIKKI'S DAD? HE DOESN'T KNOW THEY'RE DATING" Well, y'know in TFIOS (The Fault in Our Stars) where Augustus would kiss Hazel's cheek as a sign of friendship? Yeah, that"s basically it. I just wanted to try it out :P Ok, story time**

Mr. Maxwell hated that boy

Absolutely HATED him

He didn't care what Nikki said, from the things he's seen Brandon was an absolute player

It was that one faithful day, when Nikki was in the 8th grade. He was picking her up early from school. While he was waiting outside the school, he had noticed Brandon. A whole bunch of girls were swooning over him. Brandon had just swept through them as if he didn't care. The Letterman's jacket and his hands in his pockets didn't help at all

When Nikki got into the car, he asked her about him. He remembered EXACTLY what she said, 'Oh, Brandon? Yeah, he's my friend'. He had made her promise she wouldn't have anything romantic to do with him

They would stay friends and nothing more

But today, he felt as if Brandon wasn't just visiting her

As if they were doing stuff friends wouldn't do

What had happened while they were gone?

He suddenly felt the urge to know

Nikki's mom walked out of the shower

"Hey Dianne" he said "What do you think Nikki did while we were gone?"

"She probably just hung out with her friends, studied, ate, slept, y'know typical teenage stuff" she replied

"Well I don't think so" Nikki's dad replied, crossing his arms

"And why do you think that?"

"It was just so unexpecting to see Brandon there"

Dianne sighed "Seriously? He was just visiting his friend. What do you have against the poor boy?"

"He's a player I'm telling you" Nikki's dad remarked "I'm sure of it"

She just rolled her eyes and went to brush her teeth

That was it, he was gonna ask her, and she was gonna tell the truth

**x**

Nikki admired the engagement ring

It must of cost a fortune

She never knew Brandon would spend so much money on some little ring

Oh well, it was worth it

There was a sudden knock on her door

"Nikki!" her father said "can we talk for a minute?"

"Um j-just a minute" she called

Nikki pulled off the ring, as much as it pained her to do it

She slid it under her pillow

"Ok, you can come in now"

Nikki's father walked in

"Hey hun" he said, sitting on her bed

"hey"

"So I was wondering, what did you and Brandon do today?"

Nikki went a little stiff "Oh we watched some TV, studied, stuff like that"

"So you two just hung out?"

"Yup"

Nikki's dad gave her a look "Are you sure that's all you did while we were gone?"

Nikki sighed "Yes dad, nothing traumatic happened. Do you not trust me?"

"Of coarse I trust you, I just don't want you getting hurt"

They were silent for a moment

"Well it's getting late" Nikki said "I think I'm gonna call it a night"

"Alright then" He said, getting up

He was about to leave until he turned back

"Hey Nikki"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being honest with me"

"No problem dad"

**Nikki won't stap lyin -_- BTW On the Dork Diaries wiki, it says something about Nikki's mom's name being Diana or Dianne. I just chose Dianne, so that's gonna be her name in this book. **

**I don't know what the dad's name is gonna be, so I'm gonna let you guys choose. WUT SHOULD HIS NAME BEH?**


	17. I miss you

**Today was parent teacher conference...I'm scared... bruh idek**

It had been a week, and it was the same as before

Classes and homework, college applications, Brandon had to spend his time after school for Fuzzy Friends, and Nikki's father was almost always home

They couldn't find time for each other

It got so bad that they started banging in the janitor's closet during lunch

Thank god no one ever caught them

So when Nikki's parent's told her that she would have the house to herself tonight, she knew exactly what she was gonna do

Here's how it all went:

_"Me and your father are going out to dinner tonight"_

_Nikki groaned "Does this mean I'm gonna have to babysit Brianna?"_

_"Nope" Dianne said "she's going on a sleepover. We probably won't get back until really late at night so until then, the house is yours"_

_Nikki's head shot up as she smirked_

Well they had fun alright

They lay on her bed, the sheets covering their sweaty (and naked) bodies

They had made love for the second time that day, the first time in the janitor's closet earlier that day

"I never get tired of doing it with you" Brandon breathed out, his arms snaking around her bare waist

"Are you trying to seduce me _again_?" Nikki smirked

"Well, I wouldn't mind doing it again" he whispered seductively in her ear

He grabbed her behind and started grinding himself on her

"mmph" Nikki bit her lip and closed her eyes

His breath tickled her neck as he started grinding harder

She couldn't take this teasing

His hand left her as he stopped grinding altogether

Nikki's eyes shot open

"What? Don't stop!" she exclaimed

"So you do want another round" Brandon smirked

Nikki looked down and blushed "s-shut up"

He smiled as he snuggled closer to her

Nikki's hand rested on his chest, the hand with the ring on it

"When are we gonna tell him?" he asked

"When he's ready"

"And when will that be?"

"Soon. I can feel it"

"You feel everything"

"I know"

Nikki untangled herself from his embrace

She got up and grabbed her panties, sliding them on

She didn't notice Brandon getting up

He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder

"Brandon" she said "now is not the time"

"Please?" he begged, his lips moving to her neck

Brandon slid down the panties as they fell to her ankles

"We've fucked twice today, I'll lose all my energy if we do it for a third time. Besides, my parent's are gonna be home soon" Nikki said, trying to reach for her panties again

His hands firmly grabbed her wrist

He must have been _really _horny

"Shhh" Nikki shushed "That's enough for today"

"But I want you now" Brandon whined

"Don't worry, we'll do it again tomorrow. You get get as much pussy as you want"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Brandon sighed "Sorry it's just that...well, I miss you"

Nikki turned around wrapped her arms around his neck "I miss you too"

They shared a passionate kiss

Brandon rested his chin on her shoulder "Seriously, if this keeps happening I'm gonna have to start masturbating"

Nikki giggled

**Sorry it's short...and bad**

**I've got a test on a subject I'm really terrible at tomorrow and I've got to finish studying**


	18. He caught us

**because everyone just won't fucKING SHUT UP ABOUT ME MAKING A SMUT there is a _really _small one in here. They don't even fck, they just lick each others privates and crap**

**onl doing this cuz it's getting annoying T_T**

**btw Bob is the dad's name**

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Brandon and Nikki were in the janitors closet

Nikki was completely naked, her legs spread wide

Brandon had all his clothes on and was eating her out

Pretty normal if you ask me

He held her thighs in place as he nibbled on her clit, grazing it with his tongue a few times

"Dammit Brandon, don't tease" Nikki said, biting her lip

He smirked

His tongue circled around her vag, before inserting his tongue inside her

Nikki bucked her hips and arched her back

He flicked his tongue in and out of her at rapid speeds

Nikki couldn't keep in her moans any longer

"Ohhh" she threw her head back

'damn' Brandon thought 'even her vag tastes like strawberries'

Then again, he wouldn't mind shoving a strawberry up her sweet- 'Dammit Brandon! Don't lose focus!'

Nikki groaned as her orgasm started shooting out

Brandon kissed her, letting her taste herself

'Nikki?' a voice called out

They both stopped in their tracks

Nikki had suddenly remembered the events before she and Brandon started

_Flashback -10 minutes ago-_

_Nikki was walking down the hallway, on the phone with her dad_

_'I'm gonna be home all day' he said 'Y'know, I've hardly ever had to go you're school to exterminate'_

_Nikki looked down "well the principal always tells everybody to keep the school clean, and they ALWAYS obey"_

_That was a lie, it was usually Nikki keeping the school clean_

_She made sure the place was spotless so her father never had to come_

_'Does he not want to see me or something' Her dad joked_

_Nikki giggled "Don't worry dad, it's nothing like that"_

_As she walked by the janitor's closet, a hand pulled her inside_

_'What the he-"_

_Someone's lips on hers cut her off_

_She smelled Snuggles fabric softner, Axe body spray, and red licorice_

_She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, forgetting to end the call_

_-end of flashback-_

If Nikki never ended the call, that means her dad heard everything

Oh shit, they were in trouble

'NICOLE JAMIE MAXWELL' he yelled 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?'

Nikki immediately ended the call

She slid down to the floor and ran her fingers through her hair

"We're in big trouble" she sighed

Brandon sat next to her and laid his head on her shoulder

She rested her hand in his hair as they both just sat there

**OH NO THEY WERE CAUGHT :O and know I shall tease you about what happens next by making you wait until the next chapter :) hehehe**

**also, sorry if this book is starting to get a bit disturbing. im think about just ending this book on the dot ;-;**

**btw if u don't like smut then stOP READING THIS DAMN BOOK**


	19. I'm leaving

**Watashi wa kōshin sa rete irai, awaya shibaraku shite iru** *******It's been a while since I updated heh* (yes, I just spoke to you in Japanese)**

Brandon and Nikki stood on her porch, right in front of the door

Both of them knew _exactly _what was behind that door

And you know too

They had chance

They could run off right now, and never come back

Or just come back when Bob finally approved of Brandon

No, they had to face what was coming

It would help them become stronger

Besides, her dad was probably never gonna get over it now

Brandon squeezed Nikki's hand for reassurance

She squeezed his hand back

Nikki gently turned the knob and opened the door

Their was her dad, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face

Just as they expected

"Do you mind explaining yourselves?" he sneered

They both sighed

"Look Mr. Maxwell" Brandon started "It was all my fault, you shouldn't blame Nik-"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP, FAGGOT" Bob yelled

Nikki narrowed her eyes "SHUT UP DAD"

Both Bob and Brandon looked at her with wide eyes

"Why did you hate him so much, what do he ever do wrong" she asked aggressively

"What is that?" Bob ignored her question, pointing to her ring

Nikki hid her hand behind her back "it's just a regular ring"

"It looks like an engagement ring"

"Well it's not"

"Let me see it"

"no"

Brandon watched the two fight for dominance

He knew her dad was gonna find out sooner or later, but he never imagined it to be this bad

Bob finally grabbed Nikki's hand and stared at the ring

Nikki tried breaking free, but failed

Bob had somehow gotten even more angry then before

I say somehow because he was _that_ angry

"You two are _engaged_?" he flamed

Brandon balled his hands into fists

"Yes" he said firmly "yes we are. And if you can't accept that I guess your gonna have to live with it"

"What else did you two do when I was gone?" he asked firmly

Nikki got quiet "we may have lost out virginity...to each other"

Bob felt rage take over him "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT WAITING UNTIL MARRIAGE?"

Neither of them said anything

Bob stared at both of them "Nichole, take off the ring"

Nikki glared at him "never"

"As long as you live in this house your not allowed to wear that ring"

"I guess I won't live here then"

Bob stopped in his tracks. All rage left him and was replaced with shock

Brandon did the same

"I'll go pack my things" Nikki said calmly, walking upstairs

**x**

"Of course you can stay here" Betty beamed "I wouldn't want my future grand daughter in law to be homeless"

Nikki smiled as Brandon pulled her arm

They both ran to the bedroom

**(THEY ARE NOT GONNA DO DIRTY STUFF YA NASTY PERVS)**

THAT NIGHT

Nikki snuggled against Brandon's chest

"I'm glad I didn't go on that trip" she said softly

"Me too" he said back

***le gasp* WHO IS THIS BIG LLAMA, STARTING ALL THIS DRAMA? ITZ ME B!TCH **

**very few will get this reference**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**happy llama, sad llama, mentally disturbed llama **


	20. Stalker

**hehehehehehehehehehe cupcakes hehehehehehehehehehehe chicken hehehehehehehehehehehehehe**

**lol idek **

Brandon was at the corner store, just picking up a few things

"Well well well" a voice sneered "if it isn't Mr. Roberts"

Brandon sighed "What do you want Pat?"

"Oh nothing" Pat said, hands in his pockets "I heard Nikki is living with you now"

Brandon eyes narrowed "Wait, how did you that?"

Pat smirked "well I tracked down her address a little while ago, and I checked this morning and she's not there. So because of that fight she and her dad had yesterday, it's most likely that she moved in with you"

Brandon raised an eyebrow "How do you know all this?"

Patrick put his hands in his pockets and started to whistle

"Are you stalking her?"

"..."

"You are!" Brandon exclaimed "you're stalking Nikki!"

"Fine" Pat confessed "I'm a stalker, happy?"

Brandon shook his head "Just wait till she finds out about this"

Patrick started to chuckle

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking about what will happen if you tell her"

"What are you gonna do?"

"Oh well since I'm pretty good at photoshop..."

"You wouldn't"

"Just watch me Roberts" Pat sneered "One word and Nikki would replace you with me"

Before Brandon could say anything, Pat walked out like a ninja

**x**

Brandon walked into Fuzzy Friends

He walked into the backyard to see Nikki exercising the dogs

"Hey Brandon" Nikki called out

She ran over to him

Before she could say anything, Brandon grabbed her face and gave her a long passionate kiss

She pulled away

"Why are you so romantic all of a sudden?" she asked

"What?" Brandon said "can't I love you?"

He kissed her again, a little more hungry this time

"Brandon" Nikki asked, pulling away "are you hiding something?"

He bit his lip

"Nope, everything's great"

Oh god, Brandon hated lying to her

But having her heart broken was worse

That's when he saw it

Pat was right outside the gate

He gave Brandon the 'I'm watching you' sign

"What are you looking at?" Nikki said, turning around to see what was so interesting

Brandon stopped her by grabbing her shoulder

"Nothing!" he said quickly

He looked back up to see that Pat had disappeared

"Come on, let's go inside" he said

He gently grabbed her hand and led her inside

**eh meh god Patrick is being a mean goofy goober and stalking peepl. dat's so rude **

**Bad goofy goober...bad**


	21. I Approve of You

**i like cupcakes. cupcakes are my favorite food. cupcakes are love cupcakes are life**

**.**

**.**

**so is nyan cat but that's another story**

"I'm glad you wanted to talk to me" Betty said

She grabbed the two filled mugs of coffee and joined Bob on the table

"So what is it?" she started

"I wanted to know why Brandon and Nikki started having a relationship in the first place" Bob replied

Betty looked at him strangely "They met each other... and fell in love. Just like everyone else"

Bob shook his head "No! that's not what I meant"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Well since Brandon's a player and all I couldn't understand wh-"

Bob was interrupted by laughter

_Extreme_ laughter

"bbbbbhh- HAHAHAHA" Betty howled

If her chair wasn't nailed to the floor she would have fallen over

"Oh Bobby" she said, calming down "You're hilarious"

"W-wait what are you saying?" he was confused as cupcakes

and cupcakes are very confusing

**(I love cupcakes)**

"Brandon isn't a player" Betty said, taking a sip of her coffee

Bob stared at her "he isn't?"

"Of course not" she said it as if it was obvious

"How would you know?"

"Well, a real player wouldn't save her from rape"

Bob's eyes widened "r-rape?"

"Oh yeah" Betty said "You haven't heard? Someone tried to rape her in the janitor's closet. But Brandon swooped in and rescued her"

Bob looked down at his mug

"Wait, but back when they were in 8th grade Brandon-"

"Swept through swooning girls?" Betty interrupted "That's only because he has feelings for Nikki. Believe me, he's told me _everything_. He would go on and on about her non stop"

"Bedsides" Betty continued "they sleep in the same bed now. A player would have tried something already"

Bob scratched his chin "true"

"So I've been wasting my time worrying about Brandon when he hasn't done anything?" he exclaimed

"I'm sorry to say this, but yes. Yes you have"

Bob felt as if he was slapped in the face with a metal brick

"Oh, and it shouldn't have been Brandon you were worrying about. It should have been that Patrick kid"

Bob blinked "Patrick? Never heard of him"

"Well then you should start worrying. He's the guy that tried to rape her"

Betty finished her coffee and got up to rinse her mug

Never mind being slapped with metal brick

Now he felt like he was being stuffed into a Freddy Fazbear suit

**(Yes, I'm in the fnaf fandom. Deal with it)**

He had been worrying about the wrong guy, and the guy he should be worrying again already struck

He owed Brandon a _huge _apology

As if on que, Brandon and Nikki walked through the front door

They both stopped in their tracks

"D-dad" Nikki stuttered "What are you doing here?"

He started to stand up

Brandon shielded Nikki

What he did next surprised them so much that their brains exploded (not literally)

Bob grabbed Brandon and gave him a bone crushing hug

"You're a good kid, Brandie"

"Um... thanks... I guess"

Bob let go of him and walked through the door, entering the outside world

"I think he finally approves me of now" Brandon stared

Nikki giggled as they watched her father walk away

**OMG LE PREBLEM IS SOLVED :3 we're almost at the end, only a few chapters to go**


	22. Good Choice

**I just re-watched Clannad after story. Now I'm sobbing :)**

**WARNING: THIS IS PROBABLY ONE OF THE SHORTEST CHAPTERS I'VE EVER WRITTEN. I HAVE WIFI PROBLEMS SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME**

Bob had offered Nikki to come back home, but she declined

They were gonna get married anyway, they might as well get used to living with each other

Brandon and Nikki were on the living room floor, sitting across each other, playing Life **(the board game)**

Nikki rolled the dice, 5

She took 5 steps and ended up on marriage

"Looks like someone gettin' lucky" Brandon teased

"Hey now, quit it" Nikki playfully slapped his shoulder

"Your turn"

"alrighty"

Brandon rolled the dice, 2

He took to steps and landed on having children

"Well someone's not so lucky anymore" Nikki teased him like he did before

Brandon playfully glared at her "That's gonna happen soon y'know"

Nikki looked down

"Um" Brandon muttered "Did I go to far or-"

"What! oh no" Nikki replied "I'm just thinking"

"About what?"

"..."

"Well?"

Nikki sighed "you think we made the right choice"

Brandon started at her "heh...what?"

Nikki realized what she said "Wait, no! I didn't mean it that way! I meant that...well, y'know"

Brandon held her hand "Just say it"

Nikki took a deep breath "well since we're so young. I wouldn't want you to waste your youth caring for someone like me"

Brandon put a finger to her lip "I've herd enough"

Nikki was about to protest but Brandon hushed her again

"Nikki I _want_ to do this. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, I'm not wasting anything"

He placed a kiss on her forehead, causing Nikki to smile

**MUAAAAAA YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT I WARNED YOU ALREADY. Plus we only have about 2 chapters left. So get ready peeps **


	23. Prom and Butt Cheeks

**Who here likes bacon? lol I'm just wondering XD (btw I love bacon...not as much as I love cupcakes tho)**

**Also, I skipped time. like a few months idk why tho**

"Nicole Jamie Maxwell" The teacher called out

Nikki stood up and walked up to the stage, fumbling with her graduation gown

The teacher handed her the diploma

Nikki could see her family watching her, and Brianna on her phone

That girl...

**x**

Nikki was hogging the food table

She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist

Nikki tuned around, pocky in her mouth

Brandon took hold of the other side with his mouth, and broke it in half

"Hey, I was eating that" Nikki playfully scolded

Brandon shrugged "I wouldn't want you getting dirty, anyway"

"I wouldn't get myself dirty"

"Yes you could" he teased

"No I couldn't"

"Well with that _inappropriate _dress you're wearing" he teased

Nikki looked down. She wore a dress that reached above her knees. It was black, with a white lace pattern at the top and on the waist. A few weeks ago, she had also dyed her hair in to an ombre

**(for those of you wondering, an ombre is when you have brown hair at the top and it's blonde at the bottom. /although it can be in other colors\ I feel like it would suit Nikki)**

"You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear

Nikki blushed "You look nice too"

"GUYS!" Chloe and Zoey ran towards them, Marcus and Theo dragging behind them

"Guess what?" Chloe asked

She didn't give them time to respond

"ME AND MARCUS ARE DATING" She hugged Marcus's torso

"Do you want to me to tell you how?" Chloe asked

She still didn't let them respond

"So I was at my locker, right? And then he walks up to me and says, 'Hi'. And then I'm like 'Hi'. And then he's all like 'I love you' and all that gushy stuff. So then I was like 'AWW I love you too' and all that crap, so there you go"

Theo and Brandon gave Marcus a look like 'Dude, we told you'

He gave them a look back saying 'shut up'

**x**

"It's so beautiful out here" Nikki breathed

"Isn't it?" Brandon replied

They were in the school yard, staring at the stars

"Hey Nikki" Brandon asked

"Yeah?"

"When do you think the wedding will be?"

"I don't know, when do you want it to be?"

"I don't know"

"Will the cake be chocolate, at least?"

"Please, it's mandatory"

Nikki giggle as she buried her face in to his chest

There was a sudden noise

A noise that sounded like smooching...and it was disgusting

They both turned around and they're jaws dropped

All the way across the yard, was Mackenzie in her stupid designer dress, and Patrick in his stupid designer suit, and they were making out, and if they weren't making out they where doing something else

**(YOU KNOW WHAT THAT SOMETHING ELSE IS DON'T DENY IT EW EW EWWWW)**

Brandon covered Nikki's eyes "But that's none of our business"

"Then what is?" Nikki said, trying to get Brandon's hand away from her face

Brandon smirked and grabbed her butt cheek

Nikki yelped, but it sounded more like a sigh

"Brandon" she scolded "Not in public"

Brandon was too busy laughing his ass off

And after a few minutes, Nikki couldn't keep serious either

**ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO, DON'T LEAVE YET...**


	24. Epilogue

**Here it is, we have reached the final chapter of Forever and Always. Ok, let's do this.**

**btw brandon and nikki are like 23 during the wedding**

_-5 years later-_

Nikki looked into the mirror

Today was her wedding day

Her hair was in a braided up do. Her dress was simple and strapless, it reached all the way to her feet. A black dress sash was tightly wrapped around her waist. She wore white 3in ankle strap heels. She also wore white dangle earrings, and a matching necklace. She had bronze eye shadow (which made her green eyes pop). She also wore mascara, and red lipstick

This was probably her prettiest stage on life

"Oh my goodness" someone exclaimed

Nikki turned around to see her mom

Her hand was on her heart, and her eyes were gleaming with tears

"My little girl was grown so much" she choked out

Nikki gave her a warm smile

Brianna stuck her head into the room **(she's 15)**

"Whoa" she gasped out "Am I gonna look that hot?"

Nikki chuckled "Probably"

"NIKKI" More people popped up, Chloe and Zoey

They were wearing bridesmaid dresses, which were purple one shoulder ankle dresses

"The wedding's about to start" Zoey said

Nikki took a deep breath and nodded

**x**

The wedding music started to play as Nikki walked down the aisle

Brandon thought she never looked more beautiful

He looked down to his feet, converse

That's right, he wore converse to his wedding

Deal with it

**(I have this head canon that Brandon wears converse where ever he goes. It's obviously not true but head canons aren't supposed to be true. ok back to the story)**

Nikki finally made it to the front of the aisle

The priest started to speak "We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Brandon and Nicole as they exchange vows of their everlasting love. If you have any reason why these two should not be wed, Speak now or forever hold your peace"

No one said anything

The priest continued talking the same boring speech at every wedding

Until the vows finally came

"Nicole?" he said "will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she said eagerly

"Brandon, will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Brandon blushed

"May I have the rings?" The priest said

Chloe and Marcus's 2 year old son, Noah came up with the rings

Yes, Chloe and Marcus had gotten married already

Zoey and Theo were engaged

Brandon slid Nikki's ring on her finger, and Nikki slid Brandon's ring on his

The priest continued "Therefore, I now declare you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Brandon grabbed Nikki and dipped her as they passionately kissed

The crowd erupted in applause

**x**

_-10 years later-_

Brandon and Nikki had been married for 10 years already

Nikki was a cartoonist/animator and had helped animate a show called 'Adventure Time'. And yes, she was the person behind Marshall Lee's beautiful and fabulous design

**(marshall lee is my cartoon boyfriend. We will have children and be together forever)**

Brandon was a veterinarian. He always took a photo of all of his animal patients, and hung them on his wall

They also had a 9 year old daughter named Ally

She had curly brown hair that she always wore in a ponytail. She had light brown eyes just like her father. She was girly and stubborn and was in love with her curls

They had another daughter named Piper, who was 7 years old

She had light brown hair like her father and green eyes like her mom, although they were a bit darker

She wore her hair in pigtails and was very tomboyish and loud

It was about 8 am

Brandon and Nikki had slept in... again

"MOM, DAD!" Piper called

She jumped on their bed "Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!"

"Mmmphhh" Nikki squirmed "What is it?"

"Today's bacon pancake Saturday" Ally said,running into the room "Y'know,what we do every Saturday?"

Nikki never got a chance to respond

"LAST ONE TO THE KITCHEN HAS TO WASH THE DISHES" Piper yelled, running into the hall

"Piper!" Ally scolded "Slow down! I just painted my nails and I don't want them getting messed up!"

"Why is Ally painting her nails at 8am?" Brandon mumbled

Nikki shrugged her shoulders and got up

She grabbed her robe and was about to put it on

"Y'know, you look a lot better without that on" Brandon said, sitting up

Nikki realized she was wearing a tank top with a pair of boy shorts

"Cut it out, pervert" She threw a pillow at him

Brandon laughed out loud

"I love you" he said, getting up

Nikki pretended to act mad

"I know you love me" Brandon cooed

"..."

Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a slow kiss on her neck

"ahhh~"

"Great to see I still have that effect on you" Brandon grinned

"Sometimes I wonder why I married you" Nikki scoffed

"Because you_ love _me" Brandon teased

Nikki gave in "Fine, I love you too"

Nikki turned around and kissed him passionately, which he returned

"Eww" a voiced exclaimed

They both turned around to see Ally and Piper at the doorway

"You guys are disgusting" Piper said, sticking out her tongue and pointing to it

"You're so immature" Ally scoffed "Now come on, I want bacon pancakes"

Nikki grabbed Brandon's hand as they both ran into the hall, just like the youngsters they once were

**Oh my goodness. It's over, it's finally over. I can't believe it. This was probably one of my favorite stories I've ever made. Unfortunately, there will NOT be a sequel. That's because this story IS a sequel, to Let's Just Cuddle. I bet half of you forgot that :P lol. Plus, I have a WHOLE BUNCH of future story ideas that I started working on. ****Thank you, for being there during this journey**

**XOXO- Gabby**


End file.
